A Hawaiian Experience
by LeasDaughter
Summary: The girls and Kurt are going to Hawaii for Quinn's bachelorette vacation for two weeks. What happenes when they run into Teen Wolf star Finn Hudson and are invited to his beach house with a few of his cast mates? What happens when the girls and Kurt start a game involving Finn? Will Rachel's boyfriend at home ruin her chance with Finn...will Finn survive?
1. Chapter 1

**A Hawaiian Experience**

"Are you almost ready for Hawaii, girly?" Quinn asked as she walked in the room.

"When did you get here?"

"About five minutes ago. I tried calling you to tell you I was on my way but you didn't answer so I used the key you gave me to get in."

"Oh, okay. Me and Kurt went to the store yesterday because he insisted I get a new wardrobe to go to Hawaii."

"Oh good I thought I was gonna have to come here and take you shopping for clothes because I was not going to be seen with you with those sweaters."

"I'll have you know my sweaters are very comfortable."

"They maybe comfortable but they are ugly, sorry."

"Whatever." Rachel said rolling her eyes at her best friend. Quinn and Rachel have been friends since Quinn asked Rachel to play hide and seek with her in kinder garden. "The only thing we didn't get was swim suits."

"I've seen your swim suits. We are really have to go shopping now because the last time I checked you had a hello kitty one piece swim suit."

"I'll give you that, all my bathing suits are hideous. Let's go." Rachel said as she grabbed her purse put on her shoes and walked out the room.

When they go into the living room they saw Jesse sitting on the sofa watching television. "What the hell, Jesse when did you get here!?"

"I've been here for about an hour."

"Wait, you didn't know he was here?" Quinn asked Rachel.

"No. Jesse, I told you about just walking in my apartment like its yours."

"Come on, Rachel, I am your boyfriend I should be able to walk in here when I want. Quinn is your best friend and she has a key."

"Exactly, because Quinn has been my best friend since kinder garden, I've know her longer."

"Okay, but we have been going out for a year now, I should have a key by now."

"When you learn how to knock on my door I'll call you. Quinn and. I are going to the store, I'll be back." With that being said Quinn and Rachel walked out the door.

Yes, her and Jesse have been together for a year and he doesn't have a key but she doesn't think she ever wants to give him a key because she just has this feeling about him that she just can't put her finger on. She loves him or at least she thinks she does. When they first said it she really meant it but now it just seems like she is just saying it because he said it.

"I don't think you love Jesse anymore." Quinn said as if she knew what Rachel was thinking.

"Yes, I do. I wouldn't be with him if I didn't." Rachel said as they got in the taxi and told the driver where to go.

"Then break up with him because you obviously don't. You are just oblivious to it."

"Is it that noticeable?"

"Everybody knows, even your dads."

"Really!?"

"Yes, and nobody likes him. We all just went with it because you seemed pretty fond of him at the time."

"I think you're right." Rachel paused as they got out of the taxi. "I'll think about it while we're in Hawaii for your bachelorette party."

"Okay, let's stop talking about that a and think about getting you some sexy bathing suits. The boys aren't going to know what hit them when we go to the beach."

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Rachel got back to her apartment with ten new bathing suits because Quinn insisted and Rachel just couldn't say no. When Rachel got into her living room Jesse was still sitting on the sofa in the same spot he was when she left. "Hey, Rachy!"

"Hi, Jesse." Rachel said rolling eyes at the ridiculous nick name he gave her. He knows she hates the damn nick name but does he give a shit? No! She even hates when he calls her babe or baby or any other pet name because it seems childish.

Rachel puts her bags in her room then goes back out in the living room and sits in the recliner across from the sofa "We need to talk."

"Are you finally going to give me a key?"

"That's what I wanted to talk about. While I'm in Hawaii for two and a half week for Quinn's bachelorette party I'll think about it. I'm not saying yes or no I'm saying I'll think about it."

"I guess that's acceptable."

"Thank you." Rachel said walking over to him to give him a hug and kiss. "Okay, the time starts now is you have to leave. See you in two week."

"Okay, okay I love you"

"Love you too." Rachel said before closing the door. Rachel went back to her room put on some comfortable clothes before taking a nap before the 10 hour flight to Hawaii at nine.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Rachel! Mercedes! Kurt! Santana! Brittany! Tina! Yay, everybody was here on time" Quinn said while giving them their plane tickets when she said their names.

All of. a sudden Kurt perked up and started hitting Rachel on the arm. Rachel looked over at Kurt and he was staring straight ahead someone. When Rachel looked at the man her jaw dropped. He was the most gorgeous guy she has ever seen!

He had a white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up, baggy skinny jeans, messy yet sexy brown hair, ray brand glasses so she couldn't see his eyes, he had the sexiest jaw line she has ever seen, he looked like he had a really nice six pack because his arms are muscular, his hands and arms looked strong (she wouldn't mind those hands touching all over her body and those arms warped around her), and Rachel didn't think that she has ever seen a man with a sexier jaw line. She doesn't know why but he looks so familiar but he is too far for her to tell.

"DIBS!" Kurt yelled. Rachel was too busy staring at the man to even hear what her friends were saying about him, he was just so tall and sexy and...oh God...is that Finn Hudson as in the actor Finn Hudson! Rachel immediately regretted wearing her hair in a messy bun, yoga shorts, a pink t-shirt, a purple hoodie, and bunny slippers because he was now walking towards their group.

"Guys...I think that is Finn Hudson." Kurt whispered in awe before he reached us.

"Is this the flight for Hawaii?" Finn asked in that deep, husky, and incredibly sexy voice that she always loved but hearing it in person it was even sexier. Rachel had to grip the suit case next to her for stab-ability because her legs were about to give up. "Shit, you guys know who I am don't you? I'm so bad at trying to keep cover "

When Rachel looked around at her friends and saw that they were just staring at him with their mouths agape and eyes wide open she spoke up. "It's okay we won't say anything." Rachel said laughing at him. "Yes, this is the flight to Hawaii."

"Thank you Miss..."

"You can call me Rachel Berry."

"Nice to meet you Rachel Berry, I'm Finn Hudson, but, don't tell anybody that you saw me." Finn said chuckling showing off his dimple. Rachel's legs started to wobble and she tried holding on tighter to her suit case for dear life but that did work and she started falling forward. Before she could fall flat on her face Finn grabbed her waist and helped back on her feet. "Are you okay?"

Rachel just started at him with her mouth wide open and shook her head stupidly. Finn chuckled and helped her stand up-right.

"Tank tou" Rachel replied without noticing her mistake.

Finn furrowed his brow in confusion, "What?"

"Tank tou...I mean! Thank You! Thank you."

Finn chuckled, "You're very welcome!" Finn looked at the clean faced boys next to her and the others to her right. "Who's your friends?"

"U-um...this is...um...Kurt! This is Kurt!" Rachel said gesturing to Kurt while staring at Finn never looking over. "This is...Santana!" Rachel said gesturing to Tina "This is...Brittany!"  
She said gesturing to Quinn "This is...Quinn!" She said gesturing to Brittany. "This is...Tina" She said gesturing to Mercedes. "And this is...Mercedes" She said gesturing to Santana.

Everybody that was gaping at Finn stared at Rachel and started laughing except for Rachel who was staring at Finn in awe and Finn who was standing there confused. She got all our names messed up except for her and Kurt's surprisingly.

"She...got, got all our names messed up except for Kurt's." Tina said between laughs.

Finn laughed, "I kind of figured. She forgot all your names and was staring at me the while she was saying them."

Finn looked at Rachel and she didn't seem to hear anything they said she just smiling at him with this love sick teenager look. Finn chuckled and put his arm around her shoulders and laughed at her surprised look. "Did you know you messed up all your friends names except Kurt's?"

Rachel looked around confused then her eyes widened in realization and buried her head in her hands in embarrassment, "I have to get myself together I'm never like this." Rachel mumbled to herself...or at least she thought it was to herself.

"You knew this would happen if you ever met Finn Hudson," Kurt commented still laughing. "You said it yourself when you made us have a Teen Wolf marathon. You said and I quote, 'I would be speechless for the first time in my life because I'll just be taken by his beauty. And because I'm in love with him.'" Kurt said in his best high pitched Rachel Berry voice and breaking out into laughter.

"Kurt!" Rachel hissed. "You aren't any better! You said you'd start planning y'all's wedding as soon as you see him." Rachel said smirking smugly when she Kurt stop laughing immediately and look down, embarrassed.

"Oh shut up Santana! You said you'd be 'all up on that'" Kurt commented earning a glare from Santana and a snort from Quinn.

"Don't act all innocent Q! You said you'd personally break up with Puck for a day _just_ to have sex with Finn for a _whole day_!" Santana smirked evilly at Quinn and started examining her nails.

"I said I'd share a plate of spaghetti with him!" Brittany commented making everyone stop laughing and stare at her with confused faces. Except Finn, he smiled.

"_Lady and the Tramp_?" He asked knowingly. Brittany beamed.

"Yes! That is my favorite movie! I like talking animals, I like movies, I love spaghetti, and I love when animals find love! Perfect!"

"That's actually my guilty pleasure...don't tell anybody. I only got into it because my little sister's watch it everyday."

"You are the first person that I haven't had to explain why I want to share spaghetti with them. They all look at me like I'm stupid."

"Nah, you're cool for liking _The Lady and the Tramp_."

Brittany almost fainted, "Finn Hudson just called me awesome." Brittany nudged Rachel from under Finn's arm and placed herself there earning a death glare from Rachel. One that did go unseen by Finn. He played it off as if he hadn't seen it and stifled his laughter.

Finn looked at everyone else and saw how they were staring at Brittany with jealous looks except for Mercedes. "What your _real_ name?" Finn asked Mercedes.

"Mercedes Jones," She said holding her hand out for him, he shook it."You noticed I wasn't as obsessed with you as they are didn't you?"

Finn chuckled, "Yeah, you seem like the only one that _hasn't_ stared at me with a love sick expression in a while...it's nice to know that not all women...and some men...that I get encountered with aren't like 'in love' with me."

"I could imagine being with these people I've seen picture or videos of you surrounded by girls everywhere you go. But, I like your co-star-"

"Let me guess...Sam Evans?"

Mercedes smiled, "How'd you know?"

"Because I've heard many of times that if the girls don't like me then they like Sam or a different co-star." Finn said chucking.

"Well that theory is very much true."

"How long you guys plan on being in Hawaii?"

"Two and a half weeks." Quinn commented before Mercedes could.

"Since the cast and I just finished filming the second season of _Teen Wolf_ I invited to both the beach houses I own in Hawaii if you guys would like to join us. The rest of the cast are coming on Wednesday."

Everybody gaped at him, "Spend time with you and the rest of the cast...for two weeks!" Kurt squeaked. "Blaine Anderson" Kurt mumbled, "He is part of that cast...We would love to join you in your beach houses!" Kurt said happily.

"You sure? You guys don't have any reservations for anything...?"

"Nope! No reservations!" Quinn answered.

"Great! And was there a specific _reason_ you guys were going to Hawaii?"

"My bachelorette vacation." Quinn commented.

"Awesome! I can hire some strippers for you guys, buy drinks to keep all around the house...anything."

"We couldn't take your money." Rachel said.

"You guys like clothes...right?"

"Hell yeah!" Kurt said as if it was a given fact.

"I can hire your own personal designer."

"If I didn't like this guy before I love him now." Kurt said looking at Finn as if he gave him the key to a door with all this Loui Vuitton behind.

"I'm going to do more things for you guys,even if you don't want me to spend my money, I'm just not telling what I'm going to do."

"I love this guy." Santana commented.

"He's mine!" Brittany said. "We have a connection."

Finn took glance at Rachel then looked down at Brittany amused.

**_F_**_**LIGHT FOR HAWAII IS NOW BOARDING! AGAIN! FLIGHT FOR HAWAII IS NOW BOARDING**_!

They heard over the intercom. Finn removed his arm from around Brittany and picked up his duffle bag. "Meet me at the baggage claim when we land. I'll have a ride waiting for us." With that he walked away.

The girls and Kurt stared at each other. "We're spending two weeks with Finn Hudson." Rachel said stating the obvious.

"And the rest of the _Teen Wolf_ cast."

"And do any of you care about them more than Finn...other than Mercedes." Rachel added the last part when she saw Mercedes open her mouth. When everybody agreed with Rachel she smiled, "I call dibs!"

"YOU CAN BARLEY TALK TO HIM WITHOUT SOUNDING STUPID!" Santana commented exasperated.

"And you're a lesbian." Rachel retorted.

"And you are taken." Quinn chimed in.

"And you are engaged, married after this vacation...I'm not taken." Rachel said confused on who Quinn was talking about.

"You finally dumped that asshole of a boy friend!? Jesse St. Jackass!" Tina exclaimed excitedly.

Oh! Jesse I forgot about him. We are still together..."

"Okay, diva, it's time to end that relationship if you 'forgot' you were with him."

"Okay, okay. I will when I get home in two weeks."

"Whatever. What if none of us get Finn?" Santana asked.

"Then it wasn't meant to be."

"Okay, let's make it a game. No dibs. I wouldn't want a man putting dibs on who gets me so we aren't doing that with Finn. We are all going to try to pursue him. Flirting, talking, touching...all that stuff and we'll let Finn choose along the way. Whoever he chooses we can't get mad at them for it. We can't let this break up our friendship. If he chooses none of us, oh well, we'll love him from afar. Got it!?" Rachel said. "Except Quinn and Mercedes you guys can't be part of this...Q you're engaged and Cedes you like Sam. I don't know why because his face is too big."

"And your nose is too big. Your point?" Mercedes said triumphantly when Rachel frowned.

"Ignoring that last comment. Who's in?"

"Me!" Everyone but Mercedes and Quinn said.

"Yay! Game starts as soon as we land."

"I may not try to date him but I can flirt." Quinn commented.

"Whatever just don't get in the way of our game." Santana hissed. After that they all got there bags and walked to the back of the line to get into the plane.

What they didn't notice was that Finn was standing close listening to their whole conversation and decided to play a game of his own.

* * *

**A/N: THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FICTION SO TELL ME IF YOU LIKED IT OR DIDNT LIKE IT SO THAT I CAN STOP THIS ONE AND POST ANOTHER ONE OF MY _SEVEN_ FICS THAT I HAVE WRITEN ALREADY! **

**_REVIEW!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: I figured maybe I should put more than one chapter for people to determine if they wanted to contiue reading my story because one chapter isn't enough for people to see if my story is good or not._**

I also would like to thank greeneyes89 for being my first ever review and it was a good one.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN GLEE! If I did own Glee it would be so much better than it is now. And it would have A LOT more sexy parts ;)

Follow me on twitter: Gleekscanrelate

ENJOY!

When the girls and Kurt got on the plane Rachel was surprised to see that she had next to Finn. "Why hello there." Finn said once he saw Rachel standing in the aisle next to him.

"H-Hi." Rachel said while blushing.

"I hope you don't mind me taking the isle seat. My legs are too long to be in that small space. It's quite uncomfortable." Finn said smiling sweetly at her, the smile nearly took her breath away.

"I-it's fine" Rachel started trying to pick up her suitcase but it was too heave.

"Let me help you."

Finn stood up behind her and wrapped his arms around her to get the pink suit case making there bodies rub against each other. Finn smirked when he saw the look on her face and put her bag in the compartment above their seats.

"Ladies first" Finn said when Rachel just stood there frozen.

"Oh! Of course!" Rachel quickly got into her seat and strapped herself up.

"So, tell me about yourself me Berry."

Rachel was a little taken aback by the question but answered anyway, "Well I am 24 years old. My birthday is December 18. I'm Jewish and an only child. I have two dads..."

"A step dad and a dad or two gay dads?"

"Two gay dads."

"Cool. You can continue...what?" Finn asked when Rachel stared at him as if he two heads.

"You said 'cool'."

"I'm sorry is that a bad thing or..." Finn asked confused.

"No, usually people have a disgusted look or run away when I tell them I have two fathers."

"Well, I always thought gays were awesome because they aren't afraid to be different and express who they are to the world. And love is love so we should be able to love whoever we want. I also never had a dad growing up so that could be another reason."

"I am so glad you aren't one of those people that hate gays just because they don't like the same people they do."

"One of my best friends are gay."

"Blaine Anderson" Rachel said without thinking.

Finn grinned, "I wonder how you would know he's my best friend."

"The real question is why wouldn't I? You guys go everywhere together. Just two days ago you guys were spotted at the club together." There was beat then Rachel's eyes widened. She technically just admitted she stalks him. "Shit." Rachel hid her face in her hands and groaned when Finn chuckled.

"How about I tell you about my self instead." Finn said rubbing her back.

"Umm...I may know everything about you already." Rachel  
Said sheepishly.

"Yeah...whatever you read off the internet but, most of that shit isn't true."

"Quiz me"

"How many sister's do I have?"

"None"

"I have two little sister. Kennedy is five and Sophie is ten."

"Okay, okay you've proved that don't know everything about you. Tell me everything about yourself Mister Hudson." Rachel, unintentionally, leaned against the side of his body and was quickly about to maybe until she felt him snake his arm around her and pull her closer. Rachel looked up at him confused an he just smiled and winked then started the story about his life.

"As you may know my birthday is May 11th and I am twenty-five years old." Finn chuckled when he felt her nod. "Well I'm just gonna skip to the stuff you don't know. You may think I was born in New Yorker but, I'm not, I'm from Dayton, Ohio..."

Rachel unexpectedly shot up and stared at him in shock, "You're from Ohio!?"

"Awesome right?"

"Awesome!? Are you crazy!? Ohio sucks! I was born and raised in Lima, Ohio...I should know."

"Oh cool, we have something in common."

"I promise that maybe the only thing we have in common." Rachel leaned back into her place and Finn put his arm back around her.

"Maybe, maybe not. So, i was born in Dayton, Ohio but, moved to New York when I was three so I was raised there just not born there. I went back to Ohio for high school. The name of the school was Carmel High and I was captain of the football team, basketball team, and the glee club, Vocal Adrenaline."

Rachel shot up again and stared at him shocked, "I know that school I happened I happened to be co-captain of the New Directions. We _hated_ you guys. Especially after that Kevin guy egged me."

"He I'm sorry but that was a bad move considering he played you before. And he was gay...always has been."

"HE WAS _GAY_!" Rachel yelled making everybody look at her.

Finn chuckled,"I'm surprised you didn't notice that, I mean...have you seen how much he loves his hair more than anything and the way he walks? It's a dead give away. They almost made me date you but, obviously, I said no because I knew we were better and didn't need to make the lead singer weak to win and I had a girlfriend who I was very much in love with."

"You were the captain you could have told them stop!"

"I'll admit I knew we were better than you guys...considering all my years at Carmel you guys never beat us at...nothing really. I still hated you guys."

"We _did_ beat you guys at something." Rachel retorted.

Finn crossed his arms and smirked, "What?"

Rachel searched her mind for something,"We had to beat you guys in _something_."

"You didn't...at least you guys didn't beat us in any team I was on."

"What? Did you run the school?"

"I wouldn't say run the school but, Kevin and I were really popular. We didn't like all the attention though. It was just me, Kevin and my girlfriend through high school, people always called us the three musketeers because we went everywhere together and we were always in a group."

"You were best friends with that...douche!?"

"Kevin isn't a douche. He just was a douche to his competition he's actually hilarious and fun to be around. Oh, that's another thing about me. Kevin Braud and I have been since we were ten still are. You don't know that because Kevin doesn't like going out so, there aren't many pictures of us together but, there are some if you look really hard. Yes, mostly all my best friends are gay. I actually have a lesbian best friend that doesn't live in New York and I have a straight one that lives in Hawaii but, I think she's going to be somewhere else for business while I'm there."

"I like you a little less now since your glee club was my teams arch nemesis."

Finn chuckled and gave her a smile that made her turn to mush. He put a strand of hair that was in her face behind her ear and put his hand on her cheek and caressed it, "Do you really mean the Rachy?" He said still smiling at her.

She shook her head no and she doesn't know why she did it but she leaned in to kiss his lips but he put his finger on her lips before they could touch his lips. "I know I'm beautiful," Finn said jokingly, "but, we can't kiss...yet."

Rachel opened her eyes and they widened she swiftly pulled back and put her hands over her mouth, "I am so sorry! Oh God! Girls must always throw themselves at you like that! I'm so-" she was cut of by Finn kissing her cheek.

"It's okay, Rach."

Rachel just sat the starstruck. Her biggest man crush just kissed her cheek. Even though it was on her cheek she felt electricity shoot thought her body but she just excused it as it just being excitement since THE Finn Hudson just kissed her cheek.

Finn turned her shoulders so she was facing forward, put his arm around her and pull her towards him so she was leaning into his side.

"Can I contuine my life story without you interupting? Questions saved for the end."

Rachel just nodded since she was so scared anything that came out of her mouth would sound stupid.

"Believe it or not I've only had two girlfriends my whole life. Unbelieveable write? I"m, according to some magazines, the 'hottest male alive'. As you know I had an on and off relationship with Marley Rose . Im not going into detail about that. My first _actual_ relatioship was when I was a freshmen in high school until I was a senior in college. Yeah, we were college sweethearts and High school. We actually thought we were going to get married one day. We had everything planned until she got really, _really_ drunk at a frat party and some boy convinced her to have sex with him. A few weeks later she was throwing up every morning, she had to stay home from school because she was so sick. One day while I was at school she decided to get a pregnancy test. It was posotive. But, it wasn't mine. I only knew it wasn't mine because we hadn't had sex in five months and she was two months pregnant. So, you can say I have trust issues. Okay, I got the relationships out the way. Now I'm going onto family. When i was a baby my father died at war then when I was sixteen my mother re-married. His name was Brian Thompson. She had two daughters with him, Kennedy and Sophie. My mother died during the birth of my sister Sophia and my step-father went crazy and eventually left my sister's a week later leaving me full custody of them since I was twenty-one and just finishing college. We didn't have too much. We just had the money I inherited from my mother which was a lot considering she was a doctor before she died, but, that was it. We moved into a two bedroom apartment in New York. Two years later I got a call from a director asking me if I wanted to audition for _Teen Wolf_. I didn't think anything of it because the only time I really acted was in my annual high school's musicals. So, I went to the audition because I thought it would be fun and a week later I was getting a call saying 'they would be honored to have me as their leading man in their tv show TEEN WOLF. I didn't want to at first because I have a two and seven year old to take care of. But, Kevin told me not to turn it down because this was a once and a life time experience and he would move to New York to help me with my sister's. So, three days later I had a knock on my door and Kevin was standing there with suit cases and boxes saying he was standing in my apartment until his apartment was ready for him to move into. I was shocked at first because I wasn't expecting him to be there so fast. It was in that moment that I knew Kevin would really drop everything to help me. He even had a part on broadway already. So, Kevin is the main reason why I'm doing what I'm doing down." Finn took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair.

"Are you done?"

"Yes, you can ask questions or comment on anything now."

"Okay, first where are your sister's now?"

"This week they are spending time with their Godfather, Kevin. He said he hasn't spent a lot of time with them lately and wanted to take them to Disney Land for their first two weeks out of school."

"Why was Kevin such a douche in high school? He seems sweet."

"He says he has a soft spot for my sister's and I because I'm his best friend and I was there to help him get through coming out to his parents and when they disowned him because they didn't accept him I took him in to my home so, my mom was like a mom to him too. And I stood up for him when people teased him. And since I made him the Godfather of my sister's he's always had a soft spot for them. Us four are like a small family because we have nobody but each other and we are all very, very protective of each other. My sister, Kennedy always gave Marley a hard time because she said she has a bad feeling about her. That's most of the reason I keep broke up with Marley because of Kennedy. I'm glad I did too because Marley hated both my sister's but, I was oblivious of it until she started screaming at me when I told her the reason why the last time we dated would be the last time. She said my sister's are little devils."

"I like the way you talk about your sister's and Kevin. It's like they are your life and you would give up everything to protect them."

"In a heartbeat."

"You're so sweet." Rachel said lovingly while absently stroking his thighs,"Why doesn't anybody know you have sister's?"

"Because the press could be really brutal and I don't want my little sister's to be exposed to that. And Sophie wants to be a broadway actress and Kennedy wants to be a singer when they get older and I don't want then to get famous just because they are Finn Hudson's little sister. I want them to achieve their goals on their own it will show them how good they are. But, of course i'll help them when they need help along the way. I may not have the experience of auditioning for a bunch of shows and not getting the part but I know getting famous isn't easy.'

"Your sister wants to be on broadway! That's amazing. I'm on broadway you know."

"I knew I heard your name from somewhere and seen your face before! Sophie loves you! She talks about you all the time! She saw you in the revival of Funny Girl about a year ago."

Rachel's jaw dropped, "You've s-seen one of my shows?"

"Yeah, I expected to fall asleep from boredom but, your voice kept me awake. Your voice is amazing. YOU are amazing."

"R-R-Really?"

"Hell yeah! Your voice is mesmerizing Rachel Berry."

"That explains why we didn't have as many interviewer's that show or as many fans they were all surrounding you. If all the press were by you how didn't they see your sister's? Kevin was at the show too. He wasn't as famous as he is now so nobody would have noticed him so, they all went to the limo without me."

"That makes sense. So, does your sister talk about me a lot?"

Finn chuckled, "All the time. Half of the stuff I don't even know how she knows because she's only five. It's not like she knows how to look up the stuff or even read that well. Unless she gets Kennedy to read and look it up for her, which I doubt."

"I'll have to meet this little sister of yours since she loves me. I mean, you wouldn't want her to miss the chance of meeting me would you."

Finn looked down into her eye's and he instantly knew what she was doing but didn't care because he actually liked this girl, " No, I wouldn't want her to miss the chance of meeting you. Maybe you should give me your number so I can call you when we get back to New York."

Rachel beamed at him,"Of course."

Rachel told him her number and she watch as he put her number in under 'Rachy' with a kissy face emoji, making Rachel blush.

They spent the next few hours talking, cuddling, sleeping, and listening to music together until the plane landed. When the plan came to a stop they both stood up and stretched. Rachel looked back at her friends and they all had looks that said game on. Rachel smiled at them then turned back to Finn and kissed his cheek and walked out of the plane with everybody else behind her.

Finn chuckled and shook his head. He knew that meant the game had started so he walked up behind he and put his arm around her waist,

'This is going to be a fun trip.' Finn thought to himself.

**_A/N: So... how was it? Was it good? Was it bad? Does it need changes? I wanted them to get their life stories out of the way before starting the actual game. Next chapter the real game starts and Finn's best friend that lives in Hawaii pays them a visit. How will Rachel feel about this? _**

**_I still want you guys to review this story because I don't want to continue writing the story and not have any idea if you guys like it._**

Also, school just started back up for me so if I'm posting to slow that is the reason why but, I try to write my stories at night and concentrate on school during the day but, that is hard when you play sports, have homework, and are part of so many clubs because your tired after and all you want to do it take a hot bath, curl up in some sweat pants and a t-shirt and sleep. But, I promise I'll try to post a chpter or two a week.

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I just want to say happy 28th birthday to my queen, idol, women crush, Lea Michele. My baby is getting older and I can't wait to see what is she is going to do in the future! So, I decided to post this chapter in honor of Lea's birthday.**_

_**Btw, my birthday is tomorrow...just putting that out there, lol! :) I'm turning 14! ?**_

_**Oh and thanks for all the amazing reviews!**_

* * *

When they all got their bags from the baggage claim they walk outside and saw a white limo with a girl beaming at them. All the girls and Kurt started squealing when they saw the limo but were a little confused on who the girl was.

Finn on the other hand dropped all his bags along with his jaw and froze in his spot.

The girl was talk with blonde hair, beautiful, and has blue eyes. She was wearing a strapless light blue sundress with a skinny brown belt, brown sandals, and sunglasses.

"Babe!" The girl yelled and ran up to a still frozen Finn and threw her arms around him.

Finn slowly put his arms around her and hugged her tight, "Baby! I thought you were supposed to be in Los Angeles for a business trip!"

"You," She tapped his nose, "Finn Hudson, are more important than any job."

"I know, I know you say that all the time. You plan on staying in the beach house?"

"Where the hell else will I be? I sure as hell not staying at my boring ass house, my bags are already in the limo. Now, who are these people staring at me like I'm touching their property?"

Finn chuckled and pulled away from the blonde and put his arm around her waist,"Guys this is Elle, Baby this is Rachel, Mercedes, Brittany, Santana, Tina, Quinn, and Kurt." Finn said motioning to the person as he said their names.

"Are they staying at the beach house?"

"Yeah, and on Wednesday the cast is also joining us so I think you might not have a room."

"That's fine I'll just sleep with you...or is that a problem?"

"Finn shrugged."It wouldn't be the first time we slept together."

"Exactly, now can you put your muscles to use and put all these lovely ladies and gays bags in the limo?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good boy. You deserve a treat." Elle kissed his cheek and walked towards the limo with everyone else following.

When they got to the limo Finn put all the bags in the back of the limo then got in with everyone else. Finn sat next to Elle wrapped his arm around her and started whispering things in her ear making her laugh at whatever he was saying. This made Rachel's blood boil.

"Looks like we have some competition Diva." Kurt whispered in her ear obviously noticing the way Elle and Finn were interacting with each other too.

"I don't know about you but, I can take a little competition. Anyways, they are only best friends. She doesn't mean anything special to him." Finn decided to look over at her at that moment and wink making her blush.

"But, it looks like he means _a lot_ to her." Kurt looked between Finn and Rachel and Elle and Finn,"I need to step up my game. It's not fair you got a head start and actually got to know him. And Elle also looks like she's in love with him by the way she's looking at him but, she also knows that Finn is her best friend and doesn't look at her in the way. And by the way he's looking at you I can see that he likes you a little."

Rachel's head snapped towards Kurt,"Really?" She asked not even bothering to worry about Elle being in love with Finn. "You think he likes me."

"If the way he was still staring at you for a moment until Elle started talking to him says he doesn't like you I don't know what say's does."

Rachel smiled,"This will be a piece of cake."

"Don't get too cocky Diva I heard Santana and Tina are teaming up."

"What about you? Aren't you playing too? What is Brittany doing?"

"Brittany wanted to stay solo because she _claims_ her and Finn have a 'connection'. And It would be fun to flirt with him but, he is as straight as they come. I think Blaine Anderson would be a better choice for me."

"So, will you help me?"

"I knew that was coming," Kurt chuckled,"I'll help you if you help me with Blaine."

"Deal. What's Tina and Santana's plan?"

"I don't know there plan, but, I do know they are teamed up."

"Well, they don't know we're teamed up so, you can see what they are planning."

"Ma'am yes ma'am!" Kurt said mocking salut.

-—-

**_WITH FINN AND ELLE_**

When the limo started moving Finn whispered to Elle,"I need your help with something."

"With what, babe?"

"I need you to act like you are in love with me."

Elle looked at him and laughed, "Why?"

"Because five of them have this game going on that's about trying to get me to date them."

"Ohhh fun. I'll help you. But, I have to warn you about that short brunette chick...I have a bad feeling about her."

"A very small part of me has a bad feeling about her too but, she doesn't look like she would have anything worn with her." Finn looked towards Rachel and winked at her and smiled when she blushed.

"The sweet and innocent one's are always the one's you have to look out for." Elle said breaking him out of his Rachel induced coma.

"But, I have a feeling about this girl that I can't put my finger on."

"Maybe you like her?" Elle suggested.

"I doubt it. I just met her a few hours ago."

"A few hours ago! Finn who the hell are these people!? They could be in the fucking MAFIA!" Elle yelled forgetting that everyone else could here.

Finn looked at everyone else and held back a laugh from the scowl Rachel had on her face,"Elle they are still in the limo I you haven't noticed."

"I don't give a fuck! You could be putting me in danger! I'm apart of the FBI so if any of you try hurting me or my Finny your asses are going down!" Elle warned everyone.

Finn couldn't hold it back anymore he burst out laughing, almost in tears. When he caught his breath he said, "I'm offended that you think I would introduce you to people that I think would me or, God forbid, you in danger. And the FBI...really?"

"FBI was the first thing that came to my mind. And I guess you are right you wouldn't do that to me because you love me too much." Elle smirked at Finn's playful eye roll and turned to everyone else,"I'm sorry for my little outburst you guys can get back to...whatever it is you were doing." Elle turned back to Finn and joined in on his laughter.

"Maybe you should try acting because you sure are dramatic."

"I had my reasons."

"Yeah, whatever let get out." Finn said when they pulled up to the humongous beach house."

"Woah." Kurt and Rachel breathed as they get out of the limo and saw the humongous beach houses that were connected by a little bridge that was on the second floor. When everyone else got out of the limo their jaws dropped at how big and beautiful it was.

"Normal I would get all the bags because I'm the man and I wouldn't want you ladies carrying any bags, but, you girls and Kurt have _a lot_ of bags so could you guys, maybe, help me?"

"Oh stop being a baby Hudson and bring as many bags inside as you can now and then come out and get the rest" Elle said chuckling at his glare.

"I'll help!" Rachel suddenly screech then cleared her throat,"I'll help" she said normally that time.

"Thank you, _Rach_. It seems like my so called _best friend_ wants me to be her slave!"

Elle gave him a seductive smile, "What type of slave are we talking about?" Elle winked at him and walked towards the house. What surprised Finn was that he was a little turned on. But, that was probably just because he was a boy.

Finn turned his head to Rachel and chuckled to himself at the death glare she was giving Elle. "Rach and Kurt why don't you guys come help me?"

"No! Let us do it!" Santana and Tina yelled at the same time while Mercedes and Quinn looked on in amusement.

"We insist." Santana said (surprisingly) sweetly.

Finn shrugged like it was nothing but, on the inside he was dying of laughter,"If you guys insist. The rest of you can go inside, I'm sure Elle will tell you which beach house she wants you in.

"Why can't you tell us which one to sleep in?" Rachel asked a little annoyed at Santana and Tina for getting to spend time with Finn and at Finn for letting Elle of all people make the decisions. Rachel has come to the conclusion that she does not like Elle.

Finn shrugged, "Because it doesn't matter to me. I have a room in both houses and Elle is kind of picky so I don't want to choose the wrong beach house and not have her satisfied for the next two weeks. Especially since I'm sleeping with her."

"Why doesn't she have her own room? Why does it matter if _she's_ satisfied and not your _guest_."

Finn was a little taken back at the anger in her voice and annoyed that she doesn't like his best friend and a little amused by her jealousy but, mostly annoyed,"Because she is my best friend and we always sleep together, now, if you'll excuse me I have to put YOUR bags inside." Finn just wasn't gonna tolerate anybody not liking his best friend. No matter who it was. Finn walked past Rachel with Santana and Tina following.

Rachel sighed and ran her hand threw her hair. She knew she was to harsh, if she wants to get on his good side and stay there she is going have to learn how to get along with his best friend.

Kurt came up to her and pushed her on the shoulder gently but, enough for her to stumble back because she is so small. "What you did just now was stupid."

Rachel sighed, "I know, I know, I'm going apologize now." Rachel turned on her heels and walk towards the house. When she walked in the house she saw Finn look towards her, whispered something in Elle's ear then started walking towards her.

"Can I talk to you?" Finn didn't even wait for her to answer before taking her hand and pulling her out the siding glass doors that led to a pool and hot tube and pulled her to the side of the house.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted out there." Rachel said as soon as he turned around.

"I'm sorry for the way I responded. My friends are really important to me and what you said really annoyed me but, I shouldn't have reasoned that way."

"No, no, I was being a bitch," Rachel put her hand on his chest and looked into his eyes, "I'm sorry."

Finn didn't know why but he felt this sudden urge to kiss her. But, he didn't, he pulled her in for a hug instead, "It's okay." Finn said softly into her hair.

Rachel put both her hands on his cheeks and looked into his eyes. Rachel tried not to let her emotions get the best of her but, she couldn't hold back anymore. She kissed him. It took him a moment to realize what was going on but, (to her surprise) he pulled her closer and kissed her back.

After a few moments Rachel pulled back and smiled softly. She finally kissed Finn Hudson and it was the best feeling in the world, she even saw a life with him. Rachel looked up and smiled sheepishly, "I'm sorry, I was caught up in the moment." Even though she really wasn't, she needed an excuse.

"You don't have to apologize I kissed back when I could have stopped it."

"Why didn't you stop it? Did you feel the same thing I did? And, not that I'm complaining because I love being close to you, but, why are you still holding me?" Rachel had to bite her lip to stop the smile forming on her lips when he hastily let go and started nervously running his hand through his hair.

"I-um...I'm tired-um it was a long f-flight, yeah, I'm not thinking straight." Finn start to walk away but, Rachel holds his wrist preventing him from leaving and puts her hand on his chest and backs him up to the fence. The look on his face is hilarious but, she doesn't laugh.

Rachel looks up into his eyes and smirks,"You felt something I know you did. You can try avoiding me but, if you have learned nothing about me you just know that I, Rachel Berry, always get what I want. And I, Finn Hudson, want you, and it will be kind of hard if you try to avoid me because I'm going to see you for the next two weeks. And I like a little game of hard to get."

"You like more than hard to get games." Finn mumbled to himself.

"What?" Rachel said since she couldn't here him.

"I said good luck."

Rachel knew he was lying but shrugged it off as nothing."I don't need luck, but, thanks." Rachel turn in her heels and walked away moving her hip a little more. She looked his way before walking inside, and winked at him when she saw him staring at her ass then walked through the glass door.

Finn walked in a few minutes after and saw everyone sitting on the floor laughing at whatever Elle said, except Rachel, she was looking at him with this really intense look that made him kind of uncomfortable.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Just about our fun times together." Elle answered.

Finn chuckled. "Did you tell them about the time we went to a club in Los Vegas and you almost married a man until I had to literally put you on my shoulder and carry you all the way to our hotel room with Kevin and Lindsey laughing hysterically behind me."

Elle hid her face in embarrassment,"I was trying to complete accomplish something on my bucket list." Elle mumbled in his shirt when he sat next to her and put his arm around her.

"I know baby, I know, and I totally respect that, but, I couldn't let you marry some guy that would be willing to marry you while you're drunk."

Elle raised her head off his chest and smiled at him,"That's why I live you m, you are always taking care of me."

Finn smiled back and looked at all the people that were laughing hysterically at what Finn just said about Elle. He looked at Rachel and he saw the deep glare he had set on Rachel. He saw Rachel look at him and smiled brightly at him seemingly forgetting that she was pissed at Elle.

He smiled softly at her before looking down at Elle who had started talking to him,"Looks like the shorty doesn't like me."

"You noticed that too, huh?

"Yeah, but, I don't like her either so I don't care and I saw that kiss you two shared."

"Why don't you like her? And I don't know what kiss you're talking about." Finn said feigning ignorance.

"She seems like the type that think she's better than everybody, spoiled, and you know I hate loud people and people that talk to much, and don't play dumb with me mister."

Finn chuckled, he knew how much she hated loud and people that talked to much. "Remember that time you told some man that was on the phone with who seemed to be his girlfriend to shut up and that if he didn't stop talking his girlfriend would break-up with him?"

Elle burst out laughing,"The look on his face was worth it though. He literally looked like he was about to cry."

Finn laughed,"It was hilarious."

"You're trying to change the subject! Tell me why you were kissing the munchkin! And I didn't think you were one to lie to me Hudson!" Elle whisper yelled.

Finn sighed, she was right, he never lied to her before,"She claims she was caught up in the moment and started kissing me and I kissed her back but, it meant nothing to me and she claims that it did mean something and that she is 'Rachel Berry and she always gets what she wants'"

"See she is spoiled. And you do realize that you made this 'I'm in love with you' job harder for me?" She really did have feelings for him, and it really hurt her seeing him with another girl but, she knew he would only see her as a little sister.

As Elle looked up at him he noticed something different in her eyes for the first time. Finn decided to ask her about it later and answered her question, "I know, I know, you don't have to do it if-"

"No! I want to!" Elle said a little to fast furthering his suspicions. Elle back tracked,"I-I mean I want to do it to make the munchkin mad."

Finn nodded slowly, he always loved Elle but, not in that way, but, now he's starting to re-think that , which is really bad since he has feelings for Rachel too."I need to talk to you...privately"

Elle looked nervous before nodding,"O-okay"

Finn stood up,"Okay, You guys are staying in this house with Elle and I. Everybody else will be staying in the other house when they come. Me and Elle are going to bed you guys can help yourselves to anything in the kitchen and you guys can choose your own rooms." With that Finn took Elle's hand and pulled her upstairs.

"What do you think that was about?" Kurt asked when Elle and Finn were upstairs.

"I don't know but I'm about to find out." Rachel said then walked upstairs and in the directions she heard voices. She walked up to the door and put her ear to it. She figured they were right by the door because she could her them clearly.

"Elle do you have feelings for me."

"Yes, you're my best friend."

"You know what I meant."

She heard Elle sigh, "Yes, yes I do, I have for a few years now actually."

"When were you going to tell me?"

"I-I couldn't you said it yourself I am your best _friend_! And I like being around you that's why I never told you I was scared Finn!"

"If you would have told me you would have found out that I have feelings for you too." Finn said so quietly Rachel almost missed what he said. Rachel almost cried when she heard it but kept listening.

"Y-you what?"

"I'm really confused right now because I've always loved you but, it was as a friend. I could be mistaking the feelings I'm having now as something else and I'm also confused because I don't know when it happened, it was probably after the kiss you saw but, I think I also have feelings for her." Rachel smiled at that, she knew it.

"Then what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to kiss you and we'll both see if the feelings we are having are real."

"This is going to change anything is it?"

"Not a thing, you'll always be my best friend."

She heard Elle take a deep breath, "Okay."

Finn slowly brought his hand up to her cheek and leaned in. He stopped just before their lips touched,"Are you ready?" Finn waited until she nodded then pressed his lips to her softly. They kissed with a little tongue for a little while before pulling back at the same time.

"Okay that was like kissing my brother."

"I agree except...sister."

"I guess we were both confused." When Rachel heard that she did a happy dance and walked away beaming, there was no need for her to hear anymore.

"Agreed, now can I cuddle with my best friend because I'm tired."

"Lead the way Mr. Hudson."

* * *

**_A/N: Okay, personally, I thought this chapter was boring but, it's going to get better...In like chapter 6 when they are all back home that's when the drama/angst starts so don't think this story is all peaches and rainbows. I loves me some angst and drama, lol. But, tell me if you liked it and what you think should happen next chapter because honestly I don't think before typing; my fingers just start typing shit. And I'm lucky today because I had no school so I actually go to post a chapter early._**

**_If I haven't mentioned this already I'm going to tell you guys that Im gonna post a chapter every Friday because I mean it's a Finchel story and every Friday is #FinchelFriday so...it makes sense. And l'll post any day during the week most likely Tuesday's..._**

**_Happy Birthday Lea! Happy #FinchelFriday!_**

**_Review!_**


	4. Chapter 4: Day 1

The next morning Finn was cooking breakfast for everyone when Rachel stumbled into the kitchen in a rob.

"Good morning" Rachel said groggily.

"Somebody isn't a morning person!" Finn said brightly.

"I just went to sleep really late last night that's all, I actually really love mornings, just, not this morning. Is there any coffee?"

"Yes ma'am there is some coffee." Finn said while walking over to the coffee maker and pouring some in a cup,"How do your take your coffee miss Berry?"

"Just add a little milk."

Finn did as told and sat is on the table in front of her, "Hungry?" Finn asked as he flipped a pancake with the pan it was in.

"Starving." Rachel said as her stomach growled.

Finn chuckled and put pancakes, eggs, bacon, grits, and a bowl of fruit in front of her, "Bon apatite."

Rachel ate a piece of her pancake and her eyes (literally) rolled to the back of her head in ecstasy,"This is fucking delicious! Where the hell did you learn to cook like this?"

"I had a cooking class in college, I guess it really paid off" Finn said shrugging.

"Like hell they paid off this shit is delicious and I'm not even a big pancake eater."

Finn chuckled and in that moment Elle walked in the kitchen with just one of Finn's shirts on, some socks, and her hair in messy bun.

"Good morning Elle!"

"Good Morning Finny Bear!" Elle said while, literally, jumping up to kiss his cheek making him laugh.

"You haven't called me Finny Bear in years, shorty."

"Hey! I'm not that much shorter than you!"

"You're as short as Rachel and she like 4'6'"

"I am not short I am vertically challenged!" Rachel said making Elle jump.

"Shit! You scared the hell out of me!"

"Did you not see me when you walked in? I mean I'm sitting right in front of that door."

"Obviously not."

Elle and Rachel glared at each other until Elle's smile broke out into a wicked smirk and she turned to Finn who was turned towards the stove in his own little world.

She lightly put her hand on his waist and looked up at him with her free hand playing with the hems of her shirt, "Finny will you come help me with something...upstairs."

Finn looked down at her when he her the lust thick in her voice but, her eyes keep motioning towards Rachel and he had to stifle his laughter,"Of course I will" with that Finn finished up on the bacon he he was making and started walking out behind Elle but, Rachel shot out of her seat and blocked him.

He noticed that she had loosened her rob a little bit so that he could see that she was wearing nothing but a bra. She stood in front of him and put her hand on his abs.

"Can you show me where the spa room is?" Rachel asked innocently and smirked when she saw him staring at her breast.

"Yeah, I'll meet you upstairs in a bit Elle."

Elle looked at him incredulously but, it went unnoticed by Finn because he was too concentrated on Rachel's ass when she turned around. Elle had to laugh because she knew how Finn was.

After Finn and Rachel left the kitchen Kurt, Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Mercedes, Brittany, and Tina walked in a few seconds later.

"Where are Finn and Rachel going? They didn't even acknowledge our existence when we passed." Kurt asked

"Well Finn was supposed to be showing Rachel where the spa room is but, I don't think that is Rachel's intentions."

Kurt doubled over in laughter, "By the way she was looking at him I wouldn't be surprised they made it out the door."

Everybody started laughing because they knew it was true,"You know, they would be a really cute couple, if Rachel would stop acting like an obsessive fan." Elle said when the laughing died down.

Everybody nodded with her,"They really would be cute, you should have saw them in the plane they were so cute. They were cuddled up together laughing like they've known each other for years and the way they looked at each other, you can tell they had some kind of connection." Tina said.

"I thought you guys had some kind of game going on. You're supposed to be saying the opposite of all that."

"How do you know about the game?" Santana asked.

Elle chuckled,"Opps...Finn heard you guys talking about the game and told me about it."

"Well shit." Tina commented making everybody laugh.

"I guess there is no point in playing the game anymore."

"We should all try to get Finn and Rachel together. Though I don't really like Rachel, and I don't see what Finn sees in Rachel, she might be just what he needs. We all think they would be a cute couple anyways. Just tell Rachel to tone down the obsessiveness a little, it's not cute." Elle said.

Everybody nodded in agreement, "Now that we've got that out of the way how about we eat this delicious looking food on the table." Quinn said.

"Finn my eyes are up here." Rachel said when she saw Finn still staring at her breasts.

"You obviously wanted me to look at them if you moved your rob a little to show me a little cleavage."

Rachel chuckled, "I heard from a little birdie that you have feelings for me."

Finn looked up at her and raised his eyebrows, "Would that little birdie be you when you were spying on Elle and I last night?"

Rachel's eyes went wide,"H-how do you know about that?"

"I heard movements and I figured it would be you."

"Are you mad?"

Finn chuckled, "I don't care. As much as I would have liked for Elle and I to have some privacy I'm not mad."

"I'm sorry for spying on you guys. I noticed that I have become a little obsessive."

Finn nodded, "Yeah, you have a little. I was kinda scared last night after you kissed me but, I'm used to girls scaring the shit out of me. What you did wasn't even the craziest thing a fan has done."

"You're on vacation I shouldn't be acting like this, I'll give you some space." Rachel stepped back a few steps but, Finn took her hand and pulled her against him.

"Like you said, I do have feelings for you, and it would be really stupid of you to give me space when you know how I feel. And it would be stupid of me to not act on my feelings.

Rachel smirked,"So what are going to do about it?"

Fun leaned his head closer to hers,"This" with that Finn closed the distance between them. Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed. Finn traced his tongue over her lips and she almost immediately opened her mouth. They battled for dominance for a while before exploring each other's mouths.

Finn pulled away and rested his head on her forehead,"How was that?" He whispered.

Rachel pecked his lips,"Perfect."

Finn stood his full height and wrapped his arms around her waist,"I know about you and your friends little game ya know."

"Really!?"

"Yeah, I heard you guys talking about it."

"I will never understand how you didn't kick us out yet."

Finn shrugged,"It's nothing, but, we should get out of here before they start getting suspicious."

Rachel pouted, "You should kick all of them out so that we could be alone for the rest of the two weeks."

Finn chuckled, "You have to hangout with your friends and I have to spend some time with Elle, she's one of my best friends, we need to catch up ."

Rachel rolled her eyes when she heard Elle's name, "I'm sorry if I offend you but, I don't like Elle, at all."

Finn chuckled, "She doesn't like you either."

"Good, now I don't have to act like I like her."

Fun chuckled and took her hand, "Let's go." Rachel smiled and snuggled into his side.

They both walked into the kitchen not holding hands anymore but, with big smiles on their faces.

"Why are you two so smiley?" Mercedes asked when they walked into the kitchen.

Finn and Rachel shrugged, "It's just a beautiful day today." Rachel said, "What do you have planned for us today Mr. Hudson?" Rachel asked as they sat down together.

"We're going to hang out by the pool with a few drinks and have a bonfire on the beach. I'll be grilling."

Everybody nodded and made small talk with each other while studying Finn and Rachel closely. When they were done eating they all went upstairs and put their bathing suits on and met outside by the pool.

Finn was sitting on one of the tanning chairs with his arms crossed over his eyes and his lags bent and open. Rachel sat between his legs and started rubbing sunscreen on his chest.

Finn peeked at her from under his arm and raised his eyebrows, "What are you doing?"

"For a person with an amazing body you really don't know how to take care of it."

Finn chuckled, "What do you mean?"

"You didn't put any sunscreen on! You would have had to walk around shirtless if it weren't for me..." Rachel stopped moving her hands, "Maybe I shouldn't put sunscreen on you"

Finn chuckled, "So you'd rather me walk around shirtless around a whole bunch of lustful girls than get sunburnt."

Rachel thought for a minute, "I'll put an extra coat on just in case."

Finn chuckled and kissed her nose, "You're adorable."

Rachel smiled softly at him,"Finny, what are we?"

"How about we worry about that when we get to New York? We could just enjoy each other's company now."

Rachel smiled at him and pecked his lips,"I like that plan." Rachel leaned in and kissed him, longer this time.

"Your lips taste like sunscreen." Finn said against her lips making Rachel laugh and drop her head on his chest.

"Way to ruin the mood."

"I'm sorry but, that sunscreen taste really turned me off. I usually like the way your lips taste."

Rachel picked her head up and laid her chin on his chest, "How do I taste?"

"I don't know if it's some freaky kind of coincidence but, you taste like berries."

Rachel laughed, "I don't know why I taste like berries because I always put on strawberry lip balm."

Finn shrugged, "Maybe since your last name is Berry you taste like a berry."

"Are we really discussing the way I taste?" Rachel said between laughs.

Finn laughed right along with her, "You were the one that was so interested in how you taste."

I didn't mean for it to turn into a big discussion."

"You're the one that commented on why your lips should taste like strawberries."

"So everything's my fault?"

"Pretty much." All of a sudden Finn picked Rachel up from around her waist and then ran and jumped in the pool with her in his arms.

"FINN!" Rachel yelled when she resurfaced.

Finn came up from under the water laughing his ass off.

"You're gonna get it!" With that Rachel tackled him from the front of his body making them both go underwater. When they resurfaced they both were laughing and they started splashing water at each other while yelling.

Finn managed to get to Rachel and wrapped his arms around her from behind her Rachel dropped her head back on his shoulder while she laughed hysterically.

When Rachel's laughter died down she opened her eyes and saw Finn looking down at her with a soft smile. Rachel smiled back at him,"Why are you staring at me like that?"

"You're really beautiful."

Rachel blushed, "Thank you"

"Anytime."

Finn and Rachel were so lost in there own world they didn't noticed the eyes that were on them ever since Rachel sat between Finn's legs.

"Maybe we don't have to do anything to get those two together they seem to be doing fine all by themselves." Santana commented as she sipped on her martini.

"And Rachel seems like she's toned down the obsessive fan shit." Elle commented from the tanning chair next to Santana.

Quinn sat up, "I don't know about you guys but, I'm tired of watching Finchel eye fuck all day."

Elle raised her sunglasses and looked at Quinn confused, "_Finchel?_"

"It's Finn and Rachel's relationship name."

Elle looked at her amused before sitting back in her chair and putting her glasses  
back on her eyes, "I'll go blast some music and we can all get in the pool with _Finchel_" Elle said while snickering at the name and standing up.

Elle walked inside while everybody else got in the pool pulling Finn and Rachel out of there make out session.

"Hey Finchel! Stop sucking faces and get over here! Were playing volleyball with Finn and Elle as captains.

"Rachel's on my team!" Finn yelled as soon as he pulled away from Rachel making everybody roll their eyes.

"And we were not 'sucking faces' we were simply sharing a kiss."

"That 'kiss' you were sharing sure as hell looked like a kiss that should be put on a porno."

Rachel shrugged,"Finn is just a really good kisser." Rachel said as Elle got in the pool.

"I can't argue with Rachel on that, Finn is a damn good kisser."

"Rachel's a damn good kisser too." Finn commented when Rachel gave Elle a death glare. Rachel looked up at him and smiled brightly before going I'm for another kiss.

"Get a fucking room!" Santana groaned while everybody splashed water at them.

Finn and Rachel laughed and pecked each other's lips a few more times before swimming closer to the group.

"Now that we've gotten Finchel over here Elle you it's your turn to pick Finn already picked Rachel."

"Of course he did. I want Santana."

"I swear if you to don't stop sucking face and pay attention we will kick you both out the game."

"Okay, okay, that was the last one. We pick Brittany."

"Of course I'm on Finn's team, we really do have a connection. I don't know why he is kissing Rachel though."Brittany said frowning a little.

Rachel rolled her eyes at Brittany and snuggled closer to Finn. Finn looked over at Brittany who still had frown on her face and felt a little bad for her so he pried Rachel off of him and pulled Brittany into a hug,"Our connection to cartoons will always be there Britt." Finn whispered in her ear, making her giggle and hug him back.

Finn swam back over to Rachel who looked a little mad when he let go of Brittany, "What's wrong baby?"

"I forbid you from calling her 'babe' or 'baby' Finn Hudson! I mean it! That's our thing!" Elle said when she heard him call Rachel baby.

Finn chuckled and wrapped his arms around Rachel but, she just stood there with her arms crossed and a frown on her face, "You'll always be my baby Elle, but, right now, Rachel is my only baby."

"I swear Finn if you stop calling me baby because of a girl I'll break your face!"

"Noted!" Finn looked down at Rachel who still had a frown on her face,"What did I do to put a frown on your beautiful face. I hope it wasn't because I _hugged_ Brittany because that would be ridiculous when I've been kissing you all morning."

"What did you whisper in Brittany's ear?"

"I said, and I quote, 'Our connection to _cartoons_ will always be there Britt.' Now, I ask again, why are you being ridiculous when I've been kissing you all morning?"

Rachel sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck,"I'm sorry, I know I'm being ridiculous. It's just, you could have any girl you want and I'm afraid you'll leave me. And I know it may be too early to be talking like that, we're not even dating, but, I really like you."

"Good thing I really like you too, huh?" Finn said then kissed her nose.

"Why are you always kissing my nose?" Rachel asked giggling.

"Because I love your nose."

"Well that's a first."

"If you both are done we would like to start this game. Brittany picked your team."

Thanks Brett I'm going to go get the volleyball are you guys start setting up." Finn got out of the pool and shook his hair out and ran his hand through it.

"You can do me anytime!" Santana yelled to Finn when she saw his body.

Finn chuckled, "I'll hold you to that."

Santana doubled over in laughter at Rachel's face,"Oh calm down munchkin you know I like me some lady parts!"

If looks could kill Santana would be so dead right now. Rachel looked back over at Finn and enjoyed the view she had of his body.

"Hey munchkin! Stop drooling over Finn's hot ass and get over here!" Santana yelled from across the pool making everybody laugh.

Rachel's hand shot up to her mouth just as she remembered that she was in a pool and her face and hands are wet anyways. Rachel turned around to glare at Santana but, was surprised to see that everybody was already set up by volleyball net.

Rachel swam over to the side that her team was on and almost immediately Kurt pulled her to the side of the pool,"Okay, spill. When were you going to tell me that you and tall, dark, and handsome started shaking up?"

"We aren't 'shaking up' we are merely enjoying each others company while we are on this trip."

"And I'm merely enjoying Elle's company but, do you see me making out with her like I'm making a porno?"

"No because you're gay." Rachel said bluntly.

"Don't sass me Berry!" Kurt whisper yelled, "Now tell me, when did you and the hottie start shaking up?"

"This morning in the spa room he admitted he had feelings for me and kissed me and we decided to figure out what we are when we get to New York. We planned on not telling you guys but, as you can see it seems we can't keep our hands and mouths off each other."

"I don't blame you. If it were me I would have given you guys a show by now."

"He's mine." Rachel warned.

Kurt rolled his eyes,"He's obviously straight Rachel, trust me if he wasn't you wouldn't see me or him for the next two weeks because we will be locked in my room. But, In saving that for when Blaine gets her. And have you not noticed the big ass problem you're going to have when you get back to New York?"

Rachel thought for a minute,"What is this big ass problem you speak of?"

"That big jackass of a boyfriend that you are cheating on. The one who is by your apartment twenty four seven even though you always tell him to leave. That big ass problem."

Rachel froze, "_Shit!_ This is like the second time I forgot about him!"

Finn came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and laid his chin on her shoulder. Rachel turned her head a and kissed his cheek,"Nobody."

Finn looked at her then looked at Kurt and saw the look on his face and instantly knew she was lying, but, he let it go,"Okay" Finn said slowly while eyeing her suspiciously.

Rachel kissed his lips softly,"It's nothing Finny."

Finn kissed her back,"I believe you."

"Ugh, this is why men aren't invited to bachelorette parties." Kurt said then swam over by everyone else.

Finn chuckled and swam back over to the group with Rachel on his back.

"Okay, Rachel, in order for you to play you have to get off I his back."

Rachel pouted but got off of his back anyways, "I don't know what I'm doing. I have, like, zero athletic ability."

"I'll help you." Finn said then pulled Rachel into him so that her back was pressed against his back,"Pass me the volleyball! This will be quick!"

Elle threw Finn the volleyball and yelled back,"You have two minutes...starting..." She looked at her waterproof watch,"Now!"

Finn took Rachel's arms and extended them in front of her"Okay, you hold your arms out in front of you and you put one hand in a fist with your thumb sitting on top and your other hand around it with that thumb next to the other. You have to hit the ball with your forearm, not your hand because that'll hurt." Finn threw the ball up and demonstrated before throwing the ball up to her and letting her do it."or you can set the ball, hit the ball up to another player with your fingers, not your whole hand," Finn demonstrated then let her do it. "Good, or you can spike the ball, hit the ball with the palm of your hand." Finn lightly spiked the ball then let her do it. "You're a natural!" Finn said just as Elle yelled times up.

Every time Finn or Rachel made a point they have each other a kiss, which is probably why they won because they wanted to kiss each other after every point.

"We won!" Rachel squealed when Brittany spiked the ball at Santana and she missed making them get to thirty points first. Rachel threw her arms around Finn and have him a victory kiss on his lips. When Finn pulled away he laughed at Rachel's enthusiasm and asked Elle what time it was.

"It's five o'clock."

"Okay, I'm going to start grilling you girls and Kurt do...whatever you girls do."

"I'm coming with you I want to spend some time with my best friend without that girl living off his lips."

"This girl has a name!"

"That doesn't mean I have to use it."

"Okay Elle, let's go." Finn life's Elle up from around the waist and threw her over his shoulder.

"FINN!"

"That's my name, don't wear it out."

"I swear if you don't put me down I'll kick you in your balls so hard that you won't be able to ever have kids!"

Finn visibly winced and held his balls, he turned back around and threw her in the pool making her scream.

"Finnegan Christopher Hudson! You better hide because if I see your ass your balls will be cut off!" Else yelled when she resurfaced.

Finn chuckled and ran in the house locking the door after him, Elle ran to the and started hitting it when she couldn't open it Finn on the other hand was on the other side of the glass door laughing his ass off and poking his tongue out,"Finnegan I hope you realize you have to grill outside!"

When Elle said that Finn stopped laughing,"I'll just sit inside for a while!"

"Then I'll sit at by the door and wait for you!" Elle chuckled when he gave her a playful glare and pulled up a tanning chair next to the door and laid there.

Rachel watch there interactions and couldn't help but feel jealous of their relationship. As long as her and Quinn were best friends they were never _that_ close. But, the way Finn describes Kevin and interacts with Elle they all seem like they've been through a lot together, her and Quinn haven't been through enough shit to be that close.

Rachel swam over to where her friends were talking and leaned on the edge of the pool, "What are you guys talking about?"

"Kurt was just telling is how you and gorgeous over there got together. Did he tell you we were planning on trying to get you two together?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, ever since Elle told us about Finn knowing about the game we thought it was pointless to play and decided to get you and Finn together but, by the looks of it, you both already did that yourselves. So, what are you gonna do about St. Jackass?"

"I'm gonna break up with him as soon as we get to New York."

"My sixth sense tells me it isn't gonna be that easy. And it's never wrong."

"Well it's wrong today, I'm gonna change my locks and break-up with Jesse and be with Finn. That's all."

Santana shook her head,"Never doubt my sixth sense."

Rachel just shrugged and put her glasses over her eyes. What they didn't notice was, Elle was sitting closer to them than they thought and heard every single word of their conversation and couldn't decide to tell Finn or not.

She hasn't seen Finn this happy since before his mom died. It was like all hell broke lose after his mom died. The only ones that brought an actual genuine smile to his face were his little sister's, for a while, he actually has a little bit of light back in his eyes and Elle doesn't know if she wants to take that away from him. But, she also doesn't want him to find out for himself and go back to the way he was after his mom died. Elle sighed in frustration and knocked on the door lightly,

"Babe? I want to make peace I need you to hear something."

Finn walked to the window and looked at her to see if she was faking but, by the way she looked it seemed like she really need to tell him something so he unlocked the door and let her in. "Elle what is it? You look upset."

"You need to watch out for that Rachel girl. I just heard some shit that I should probably be ripping her hair out for but, I haven't seen you this happy in years so, I'm going to let you handle it."

"You're gonna have to tell me what you heard in order for me to handle it, Elle."

Elle shook her head,"You're my best friend and I tell you everything and vise-versa but, this is something Rachel has to tell you herself." Finn squinted his eyes at her and she took his hands in hers,"Trust me?"

"Of course I trust you. It's just, You look really concerned for me and I'm a little scared to find out what Rachel is keeping from me."

"This is your fault for bringing strangers into this house now I have to be get ready to kill a bitch if she hurts you!"

Finn chuckled and brought Elle in for a hug,"You don't have to fight my battles for me. I'm not a little boy."

"Yeah, I know for a fact you're not a little, I mean what fucking little boy looks like big-foot? And you can't hit a girl I can."

"There will be no violence involved in this understand."

"Yes, Mr. Hudson." Elle said sarcastically then kneed him in the balls making him fall over while clutching his balls in pain.

"Shit Elle what was that for!?"

"Did you really expect me not to get my revenge? You're lucky I don't cut your dick off." With that Elle flipped her hair over her shoulder and walked out of the house laughing.

Rachel who apparently heard Finn scream came running to Finn's side,"Rachel! Get me...some ice." Finn panted.

Rachel ran in the kitchen and came out a few minutes later with some ice in a zip lock bag. Finn took the bag from her and held the ice to his penis."Oh my God." Finn breathed and relaxed his head on the floor.

Rachel kneeled next to him and ran her fingers through his hair,"Are you okay love?"

Finn peeked at her through one of his eyes,"I'm fine." Finn squeaked then cleared his throat,"I'm fine." Finn said in his normal voice.

Rachel chuckled and stood up with his hands in hers, "Come on big guy, get up."

Finn tried moving but, groaned in pain when the movement hurt him even more Finn jerked his hands out of hers and pit the use back on his junk, I'm fine right her but, thank you for your help though."

"Aren't you supposed to or some big shot werewolf? A little knee to the balls couldn't hurt that much."

Finn chuckled,"Just because I act as a werewolf doesn't mean I have balls of steel Rachie."

Rachel surprisingly didn't even wince at the the nickname Jesse gave her when Finn said it, it sounded nice coming from his lips,"It'd be kind of hot if you did though."

Finn looked up at Rachel and laughed at the suggestive look at her face,"It would be much easier on everyone if I had balls of steel wouldn't it?" Finn said while laughing.

"Much easier." Rachel said hautily

Finn chuckled and held one arm out to her while the other held the ice on his penis,"Come lay with me?" Rachel sat down and crawled closer to him and laid down with her body pressed against his and facing him.

"What's wrong love?" Rachel asked as she stroked his face while he close his eyes.

"I heard from a little birdie that you are hiding something from me. Apparently she over heard you saying something in the pool and, unfortunately, she heard it and she wants it to come out of your mouth instead of hers because if you care about me enough you will tell me the truth and have me find out myself or from somebody else. So, I said all that to say, are you hiding something from me? Because it's better to tell me the truth than lie because everything would be so much worst if you lie." Finn said with his eyes still closed and with his free hand stroking her bare side.

Rachel's eyes were wide as saucers and her hand was shaking like crazy. She hadn't realized how close Elle had actually been to hear her conversation in the pool with her friends. Rachel took a deep breath before answering with a calm voice,"U-um, I don't know what she she heard because I'm not hiding anything from you." Rachel internally smiled to herself, those years of acting classes actually did pay off.

"You're lying." Finn said with his eyes still closed and his hand still stroking her bare side,"Your voice wavered about three times and you stuttered twice. And you just really aren't a good lier."

Rachel's eyes widened again, she didn't even realize that her voice wavered or that she stuttered twice. She knew she stuttered once but, not twice. And she always knew she was a bad lier so, that was no new news to her. Rachel took a deep breath before saying, all in one breath,"I forgot to take some of my birth control pills."

It was quiet for about ten seconds, Finn was obviously trying to see if she was telling the truth, then all of a sudden he started laughing,"That's not really a big deal, is it? It's not like we're going to be having sex for these next two weeks but, if for some reason our hormones get to crazy and we end up having sex we could just use condoms."

Rachel sighed in relief before looking at him incredulously,"You don't plan on having sex?"

Finn opened his eyes and chuckled at her disbelieving face,"Someone seems a little horney, huh? And believe it or not I'm not a sex crazed man that think he has to have sex with every girl he's with. I wait until we at least have a few dates before having sex. I don't even usually kiss before or after first dates so you're a lucky one but, I highly doubt that I'm gonna have sex with you before the first date because it's a rule I made to myself and I can't break my own rule."

"I'm not horny, it's just...it has been a while since I was actually satisfied during sex. And I will totally respect your rule if that's what you want because it's not everyday that you meet a man that actually wants to wait to have sex."

"Thank you. And you think I will fulfill your needs...how?" Finn asked smirking.

"Well, from what I've experience while we are kissing, you have a very skillful tongue, and because from what I've seen on TV, you're pretty skillful with your hands. I could just imagine what else you're skillful at." Rachel said while moving her hand really close to his dick.

Finn quickly sat up and winced but, tried to hide it,"My dick miraculously stopped hurting. I'll just go grill now." Finn stood up as quickly as he could but, still ended up sitting up really slow because his penis hurt so much. Rachel, on the other hand, was literally on the floor in years, laughing at the way Finn walked off saying 'ow' with ever step.

When Rachel's laughter died down she laid down for a few minutes thinking about what she was gonna do about Jesse and lying to Finn. She hoped really hoped Santana's sixth sense was wrong because she was really starting to lose hope.


	5. Chapter 5

They were all sitting around the pool laughing and talking with Rachel and Finn and there own world when Finn suddenly stood up.

"I'm going get some wood wood and bring it down to the beach to start the fire before it gets too dark."

Elle stood up too,"I'll help, it may be the only time I get to spend time with my best friend."

"As long as you don't kick my balls anymore."

"I would never do that baby."

"Yeah because you didn't do it about two hours ago."

"I have these weird ticks and you were in the wrong place at the wrong time so you got effected by it."

"Yeah, I've known you for years and I've never noticed these ticks before." Finn said as they walked away with Rachel staring nervously after them.

"Rachel? Why are you looking like that?" Santana asked.

"Elle heard us talking earlier and told Finn that I'm hiding something, but she didn't tell him what it was because she wanted me to tell him myself."

"Honestly, I would have done the same thing, except, I would have actually told him instead of making you tell him." Santana said the shrugged.

"Well, did you tell him the truth." Kurt asked.

"Obviously not, I don't think we would still be in this house if she did tell him."

"Why didn't you tell him Rachel!"

"I couldn't!"

"This isn't gonna end well." Kurt mumbled.

"He'll never know."

"The truth always comes out Rachie!" Brittany said brightly.

"Thanks for the helpful input Britt."

"No problem!"

"Can we stop talking about my love life and get back to doing what people normally do at bachelorette parties?"

Mercedes and Tina shot up,"You don't have to tell me twice, I'll go get the shot glasses, Tina, you can get the alcohol."

"Finn did Rachel tell you about what she is hiding?" Elle asked as soon as they got to the basement.

"Nope. Well, she told me about forgetting to take her birth control pills or some shit, but I could tell she was lying, but I chose not to asked about it."

"Well, try to get it out of her. Start making jokes about stuff she could be lying about, something. Just get the truth out of her."

"I'll try, but I think you're over exaggerating."

"Trust me, you'll thank me for telling you she has a secret when you find out what it is."

"Just tell me yourself if you think it's so bad."

"It's not my place to tell you."

Finn sighed,"Can we just stop talking about it and will you help me with this wood." Finn said as he picked up a few pieces.

"You didn't think I was really going to help you did you?"

"No, I thought you were just coming for moral support."

"That's right!"

Finn sighed and adjusted the wood in his arms and mumbled,"It's hard being a man sometimes."

"It's not my fault you decided to grow a dick when you were a fetus."

Finn just shook his head and started walking up the stairs after Elle with four pieces of wood in his arms.

"My legs are tired." Elle said after walking up the stairs.

"And you're telling me this because...?"

"Because I wanna get on your back."

"Are you crazy!? You weight like a thousand pounds!"

"You must want your fucking balls to fall off today." Elle said as she jumped on his back.

"Ellllle, I already have this heavy ass wood in my arms I don't need your heavy ass on my back too."

"Stop being a baby!"

"But, I thought I was a baby."

"Yeah, my baby, but you're being an actual baby right now."

"I want you to try carrying a hundred pound person and four eighty pound pieces of wood."

"I'm a girl that's different. Now walk!"

Finn grumbled some explicits under his breath and started walking again with Elle laughing all the way outside.

"If you would stop squirming, this would be so much easier!" Finn hissed when he got outside, making everyone turn towards them and Elle laugh harder, almost snorting.

"Don't mind us, we're just passing through." Finn said while smiling and Elle full on laughing with her head on his shoulder.

"Those two are so cute." Quinn commented when Finn and Elle walked down the stairs to the beach while Rachel whipped her head towards Quinn.

"What?" Rachel asked with squinted eyes and Quinn held her hands up in defense.

"You have to admit, they have a little chemistry and they have a really good friendship. I honestly think if he hadn't met you and feel for you so fast they would have gotten together at some point."

"Quinn, just stop while you're ahead." Kurt whispered from next to her when he saw the death glare Rachel had aimed at Quinn.

"It's not like he's going to break-up with Rachel for Elle, I think he would have broken up with Elle for Rachel if they had been dating when he met Rachel. You guys saw the way he looked at her just now."

Rachel's glare visibly softened after that comment.

"Nice save." Kurt whispered to Quinn after he saw how Rachel started smiling goofily.

"Thanks." Quinn whispered back.

"Just so you know, I agree with you." With that Kurt stumbled to his feet to get another shot.

"H-how did he look at me?"

"Did you really not see it? All of us saw it."

"She was probably too bust glaring at Elle to see the way he looked at her." A very drunk Tina commented.

"Tina's drunk and she even saw the way he looked at you."

"I wasn't paying attention."

"Obviously. He had this really cute smile on his face and he was just gazing at you like you were the only one in the room, even with Elle laughing in his ear."

"Really?"

"Yes, but he won't be looking like that when he finds out you have a boyfriend."

"He won't find out."

"With Elle knowing he's gonna find out weather you like it or not."

"Can we not talk about it?" Rachel said while reaching for a shot of patron.

Santana sighed,"Sorry." Then she smiled,"We should try to get Finn and Elle drunk."

"No, we should not get Finn drunk."

"You could probably have a good fuck for once in your life, Rachel."

"Maybe we should get Finn drunk."

They all laughed,"I guess we get to see a drunk Finn and Elle."

"This should be fun." Rachel said as Finn walked up the stairs with Elle still on his back.

"The fire is ready!" Elle sang before Finn could say anything.

"Did she stay on your back while you were starting the fire?" Rachel asked with two bottles of tequila in her hands.

"Yeah, she said it could be a work out." Finn said as he took the two bottles out of her hands and walked down to the beach.

"My name is Elle, just incase you've forgotten. And you never take things that I'm carrying from me so I won't have to hold it."

"Rachel's special, you're just my best friend."

Elle looked down at Rachel and glared when saw that she was looking at her with a smug smile,"She wont be so special when you find out-"

"That's it!" Finn yelled before she could finish and laid down on the sand with Elle under him squirming.

"Get your big butt off me!"

Finn chuckled,"Nope."

"I'm gonna bite you!" Finn still didn't budge do she bit down into his shoulder causing him to shoot up holding his shoulder while Elle laid on the ground and laughed her ass off.

"Shit Elle! I'm gonna have a big ass bruise there!"

"That was the point." Elle said between laughs.

Rachel bent down next to him and kissed the spot where Elle bit him,"Are you okay Finny?"

Finn smiled at Rachel,"I'm fine. I'm used to Elle's abusiveness."

"You should take a shot, ya know to ease the pain."

"I think you eased it when you kissed it, baby girl."

Rachel smiled and took a bottle of tequila from him and the shot glass that was being handed to her by Santana.

"We're supposed to be having fun remember."

Finn sighed,"Alright." Finn took the shot from her and he mumbled,"Here goes nothing." With that he put the shot to his mouth and threw his head back. "Give me another one.

"Stop being a pussy and take a shot with me!" Elle said then took the first bottle she saw which happened to be a bottle of Devil Springs Vodka.

"Elle you do notice that it like the strongest drink there is right! I could probably get drunk after two shots!"

"Awe is wittle Finny scared of a wittle shot?"

Finn yanked the shot out of her hand,"1,2,3!" With that they both put the shot to their lips and threw their head back.

"That drink is deadly!" Finn said in a high pitched voice with his face scrunched up and his eyes closed tightly.

"Why the fuck do they make drinks like that!?" Elle said with a face like Finn's.

Finn shook his head and opened his eyes,"Oh my God, Finn! Your eyes are so red!" Elle said when she opened her eyes.

"Yours are too! You know what we should do!? We should see who can take ten shots the fastest!"

"Not of that shit!" Elle said while pointing to the Vodka.

"Fuck no lets do something a little simpler. Rach I don't want you to drink that Vodka it will kill you since you are so small."

Rachel chuckled,"Thank you for warning me Finn, you're a true life saver."

Finn smiled like a little kid that just got his favorite video game for Christmas and kissed her lips. Rachel pulled away and smiled at him,"if you win this game maybe I'll give you a little more than just a kiss later." Rachel whispered seductively in his ear.

"I may be a little tipsy, but I'm not drunk, I remember what I said about having sex with you."

"We'll just have to see about that." Rachel whispered then started sucking on his earlobe and the side of his neck.

"Finn! There is no time for you to be making a porno! Especially with her, now come do these shots with me!"

Finn chuckled and moved towards his line of shots,"Get ready to lose."

"In your dreams Hudson."

"Ready! Set! Go!" Rachel yelled.

Finn picked up two drinks at a time and started going shot after shot. Two minutes later, Finn slammed his last shot on the sand just before Elle finished her last shot and they both fell back on the sand.

Rachel crawled up next to him and chuckled at how red his face was. She put his hand on her cheek,"You won."

"Now I feel like craaaaap."

"Do you want to go inside."

"Nope, I wannaaaaa...play." All of a sudden he stood up and helped Elle to her feet.

"I'm diiiiiiizzy Finnnnn." Elle whined with her eyes closed.

Finn laughed,"That's so weird because I am too." They both leaned on each other for stability while laughing like that was the most funniest thing in the world.

Elle and Finn walked down to the water and started splashing each other, well attempting because they kept falling under the water every time they tried pushing the water at each other while, still, laughing their asses off.

"They got drunk on there own. I guess we didn't have to do much." Santana said to Rachel who was staring at Elle with pure jealousy.

"Yeah, now I just have to figure out how to get Finn in the bed with me." Rachel said while still staring at Elle.

"Okay, you need to stop."

"Stop what?"

"Being jealous of Elle! It's ridiculous."

"I'm not jealous of her." Rachel retorted.

"Yes you are."

"It's hard not to be jealous when you're dating someone like _Finn_ _Hudson_, he's is known...everywhere, and he could have any woman he wanted, and I'm just a broadway star that people know around New York and yet he's still with me."

"You shouldn't be think of Finn as _Finn_ _Hudson_ the famous person, you should think of him as just Finn. Did you ever stop to think that, that is probably one of the many reasons he likes you, because you think of him as a person instead of Finn Hudson the hottest actor? And do you think that Finn _cares_ that you're a broadway star that is just know around New York? I'm pretty sure he doesn't. I know you saw his interview with Ellen a few months back(because I remembered we fan girled about how hot he looked in his outfit) when he talked about iow he doesn't date because of something that happened in the past and because any girl he has ever been interested in dating has only ever thought of him as _Finn Hudson_ when he's just Finn or because they wanted to get noticed. Yes, I did just quote exactly what he said in that interview, but that's not the point. The point is, is that you are exactly one of those girls that think of Finn as _Finn Hudson_ instead of just Finn."

Rachel turned all the way around to look at Santana,"I don't think of Finn as just the actor, I like Finn for who he is not because he's an actor. Everything you said was true, I'm sorry it came out that way." Rachel paused,"You really like Finn don't you?"

"I love him, but as a friend, and I don't even know his real story. But, I already love him like a brother, not as much as I love you like a sister though! But, I'm gonna warn you now, if you hurt him, I'm going _all_ Lima Heights Adjacent on you." Santana warned just as Finn came up behind Rachel and wrapped his arms around her from behind with Elle next to him.

"Why are you going to go all Lima Heights Adjacent on my girl, Santana? It's not the first time I've heard that saying."

Rachel smiled softly when she heard him call her his girl and sank into his body more, despite the fact that he was wet.

Santana looked shocked,"You've heard that phrase before?"

"At my Regionals competition for Glee club some girl came up yo my friend Kevin and told him that she was gonna go all Lima Height Adjacent on his ass if he messes with her again."

"That was you! You were the captain of Vocal Adrenaline? What is it with you and being attracted to Vocal Adrenaline boys Rachel?"

"Honestly, I don't think I was attracted to Kevin, I was just happy that someone felt attracted to me, at the time."

"I don't see why Finn's attracted to you now." Elle tried mumbling, but in her drunken state she said it clearly for Rachel to here.

Finn chuckled, but then started coughing when he saw the way Rachel looked at him,"Elle that was mean, tell Rachel you're sowey an that she has an amazing ass...I mean body." Finn said chuckling.

Rachel chuckled,"I could show you how it looks and feels up close." Rachel was just as surprised at what she said as Santana was, every time Jesse said something about her body she always got mad at him and wouldn't talk to him for about two days.

"Ew." Elle said, "She needs to apologize for trying to be attractive, that was just gross."

"It sure as hell turned me on."

"Because you're attracted to asses Finn! I'm sure if Kurt put his ass in your face you would get turned on!"

"I'm not attracted yo men in that way. No, offense Kurt, if I was attracted to men you would be my first choice."

Kurt chuckled, a sober Finn probably would have never said that,"Nice to know Finn."

"No, problemo Kurty!"

"Okay, maybe we should go inside." Ravhel said suggestively, but Finn started pulling her away from the group and towards the fire.

"I wanna dance." Finn said the pulled her flush against his body and wrapping her arms around her waist and rested his cheek on top of her head.

Rachel chuckled and wrapped her arms around his neck,"Finn, we aren't moving an there is no music."

"Because I was expecting you to sing, you know, how they are always doing in those...what are they called?"

Rachel chuckled,"Broa-"

"Broadway shows! But, I guess I'll sing, feel free to join if you want. But, you probably were going to anyways." Fin chuckled then started singing and swaying with her.

Rachel's breath caught in her throat when she immediately noticed what song he was singing. He was singing Faithfully, by journey. Rachel pulled him closer and rested her head on his chest, she was going to let him sing because she loved his voice so much.

All Rachel sung was the last line(I'm forever your Faithfully). When it was over Rachel looked up at him and he beamed down at her,"You know, I was really expecting you to join in at like, the third line, not the last line."

Rachel stood on her tippy toes and pecked his lips,"I wanted to listen to you sing. You have an amazing voice."

Finn smiled and brought his lips down to hers and they shared a soft kiss. When they pulled away for air Finn brought his hand up to her cheek and brushed some hair out of her face,"Do you wanna go inside?"

Rachel leaned into his touch and smiled up at him,"Of course."

Finn wrapped his arms around her from behind(mostly because he was still drunk and couldn't walk straight).

"Finn and I are going to bed, my baby is really tired."

"You guys be safe!" Santana yelled after them.

Finn nodded then looked at Rachel confused,"Be safe for what?"

Rachel chuckled,"Don't worry about it baby boy."

"Okay." They walked up the stairs to where the pool was and walked inside the house.

"Can you make it up the stairs?" Rachel asked since she knew he was still drunk.

"I'm not _drunk _Rachie."

"Oh really? Let me go and try walking on your own then."

As soon as Finn let her go he started falling to the side, but caught himself by grabbing the handle of the stairs at the last minute. He smirked at Rachel,"See I can do this myself."

"Yeah, because you didn't just almost fall." Rachel said sarcastically while chuckling.

"But, I caught myself." Finn said while slowly lifting his leg and attempting to take a step up. He turned back to Rachel who was looking at him amused,"Rachie?"

Rachel smirked and took a step up so she was standing next to him, "Yes, Finny?"

"Can you help me?"

Rachel playfully crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow,"I thought you were a big boy."

Finn pouted,"Pwease Rachie?" Finn said, sounding like a little boy.

Rachel uncrossed her arms and wrapped them around his waist,"You're lucky you're so adorable."

"Nooooo, you just love me to much."

Rachel looked up at him and smiled,"More than you know."

Finn looked down at her and beamed,"I loveee you tooooo."

Rachel knew he was drunk so he didn't mean it, but she couldn't help but wish he meant it as much as she did,"Let's go baby boy." Rachel said as they slowly acend the stairs.

"I'm not a baby." Finn retorted.

"You're my baby."

"And you're my baby girl."

"You're one and only." Rachel said a little cheekily.

"Can we go to my room so we can take a shower?"

"We?" Rachel asked hopefully

"That's what I just said Rachie. Are sure you're not the one that's drunk?"

"I'm positive baby, but don't you have a rule about not having sex with girls before the first date or even the third."

"I never said we were going to have sex Rachie."

"We'll see about that. And I thought I was Rach, not Rachie." Rachel said as they reached the last step and walked into Finn's room.

"Rach...Rachie...Rachie Rach...I'm gonna call you Rachie Rach!"

Rachel groaned, that was even worst than Rach, but ended up laughing when she heard Finn chanting 'Rachie Rach' over and over.

"Can we take a shower now Rachie Rach?"

"I need to get my pajamas and my phone, I'll be right back."

"No! You can wear one of my shirts, you can just go get your phone." Finn said before she walked out the door.

Rachel turned around and laughed when he gave her a smile that made him look exactly like a three year old little boy,"Okay, I'll be back." Rachel literally ran all the way to her room grabbed her phone and some underwear and ran all the way back to Finn's room.

Rachel threw her phone on the bed and walked in the bathroom and stopped mid-step when the first thing she saw was Finn's naked ass.

Finn turned around and smiled,"I think the water is warm enough."

Rachel's eyes widened when he turned around and she saw how big he was,"Wow." Rachel whispered.

"Did you say something?"

That seemingly snapped Rachel out of her trance because her head shot up and she blushed,"N-no I d-didn't say a-anything." Rachel wanted to face palm herself for how stupid she sounded, but she'll do that when he isn't around.

Finn shrugged it off hurry up and take your clothes off so we can take a shower." Finn said as he got in the shower.

When he couldn't see her she started mentally giving herself a pep-talk,'_You've seen a man naked before. This isn't any different...no, this is absolutely different. It's just Finn, Rachel, calm the hell down. But, you've never taken a shower with a man before. So much for a pep-talk.' _Rachel sighed and started untying her bathing suite top and taking off her bottoms. Rachel took a deep breath before getting in the shower to see Finn washing his hair.

Rachel took a moment to admire the way the soap slid down his body when he washed the soap out of his hair. When he was done washing it out the soap Rachel slid her hand up his chest and around his neck.

Finn whipped the soap out of his eyes and looked down at Rachel who was currently sucking on his chest,"Hey Rachie Rach."

Rachel licked him from his chest all the way up to his earlobe,"Hey Finny." Rachel whispered seductively in his ear.

Finn put his hand on her waist and pulled her back a little,"No no wachie wach." Finn scolded childishly.

Rachel reached out and wrapped her arms around Finn's middle, then proceeded to pull him flush against her body,"What am I doing Finny Bear?" Rachel asked innocently as she press hot open mouthed kissed along his jaw.

"You're trying to turn me on."

"Is it working?" Rachel said as she looked into his eyes.

"Maybe a little." Finn said while avoiding eye contact because, even in his (now) tipsy state, he knew that if he looked down he'd give in and start kissing her senseless.

Rachel pressed her chest into him more,"Just a little?"

As hard as Finn fought to keep his eyes off of Rachel they traveled down to her and she smiled.

"Tell me how hot you think I am Finny." Rachel whispered while still staring into his eyes.

Finn's eyes traveled down to her chest,"So hot." He breathed.

Rachel smiled softly and put a finger under his chin so that he could look her in the eyes.

Finn looked her in the eyes and noticed how dark her eyes were. His eyes immediately looked down at her lips when he saw her tongue come out to lick her lips. He slowly started leaning in, but Rachel must have thought he was going too slow because she stood on her tippy toes and smashed their lips together.

Finn picked her up and she immediately wrapped her legs around his waist. Finn pressed her back against the wall behind her and started massaging her ass making her moan his name in his mouth.

Rachel pulled away for some air and Finn immediately attached his mouth to her jaw and down to her neck and started nipping and sucking on her neck. Rachel tilted her head back a little to give him a little more access to her neck and moaned.

Finn pulled away from her neck and connected their lips together as he scooted her up on his body more. When she was up so much that her chest was in front of his face Finn stopped kissing her and took on of her breasts in his mouth. Rachel moaned and started pulling his hair. After he was done with that side he switch to the other side and then eventually moved his hand to her pussy. Finn lightly moved his hand over her pussy to feel how wet she was and she instantly moaned louder Finn smiled agains her chest and whispered,"So wet."

Finn circled his thumb over nub a few times before sticking his middle finger inside of her making her scream. He slowly moved his finger in and out of her before adding two more fingers.

"Faster!" Rachel screamed. He did as told and started moving his hands in and out of her faster. Finn felt her walls tightening around his fingers and he knew she was about to reach her peak so he took his fingers out.

Rachel's eyes shot open and she glared at his smirk,"Finn...Hudson...if you don't finish pleasuring me I will kill you!" Rachel panted.

Finn just smiled even more and slowly sucked the fingers that were inside her just seconds ago. Rachel's mouth parted a little at how his tongue licked his fingers. Finn noticed this and took her bottom lip between both of his. Rachel kissed him for a while before pulling back and raised her eyebrows at him.

"Either you finish what you started or I get out and finish myself."

Finn smirked at the image of her touching herself. As much as he wanted to see her touch herself he had to relieve himself too. He lined himself up to her before slowly pushing in. Rachel was obviously surprised by this because her eyes widened a little.

Rachel buried her face in his neck as he pushed in and out of her slowly so that her body could get used to his size. After a while he started going faster and deeper.

"Yes! Oh God Finn! Don't stop! Just like that!" Rachel screamed as she threw her head back against the wall.

Finn kept pounding inside of her while his mouth nipped and sucked on her breasts, giving her multiple hickeys, marking his territory in the process.

After a few thrusts Rachel was thrashing around and screaming Finn's name at the top of her lungs. He came right after her.

When Rachel got off her high she stared at Finn in shock. She knew sex with him would be amazing, but she didn't know it would be _that _amazing.

Finn looked up at her,"Can we take a shower in the morning?"

Rachel smiled because she knew what he wanted to do instead, but she wasn't complaining,"Th-that was..." Rachel Berry was speechless.

Finn lifted his head and looked into her eyes,"amazing." He breathed finishing her sentence.

Rachel shook her head,"That was more than amazing...I don't think there is a word to describe how good that was."

Finn smiled and creased her cheek,"Let go to bed instead...?"

Rachel nodded with a smirk of her own,"I'm controlling this time." Rachel whispered in his ear as he turned off the water. Rachel started laughing when he ran to his bed with her still in his arms and laid their wet bodies on the bed. Her laughs were quickly stopped by Finn's lips on hers. She moaned and flipped them over so she was on top and smiled down at him,"Finn Hudson, I'm about to rock," kiss,"your," kiss,"world." Rachel gave him another kiss that was a little more frantic this time and they took turns controlling until three in the morning they decided to go to sleep.

**_A:N/ This chapter is waaaaay overdue. I didn't expect school to be this busy. I'm so sorry that I kept you guys waiting..._**

**_Anyways...Considering I'm only fourteen and I don't have any clue how to have sex or have no intentions of having sex any time soon I'm sure the sex part was crappy, but it's better than nothing...right?_**

**_Also, I might be having somewhat of a writers block(I don't know if that's what it's called) and I would really appreciate it if you guys would give me some suggestions on what happens next chapter. I DO know that it will be involving Jesse, but Finn still won't find out who he is._**

**_Review!_**


End file.
